Green Eggs and Ham
by This is where my name would go
Summary: James, Lily, and Albus remember the fun times they had together as kids before James moves out.


"Do you have to leave?"

"Well, I can't stay here forever, can I?"

"But it will be lonely without you!"

"C'mon Lily, Al will still be here. And Mum and Dad."

"It won't be the same." She plopped herself down on James' bed, which had been stripped down, and looked oddly bare without its normal bright scarlet duvet. James, who was in the closet, balled up a shirt and, with the skill of a chaser, threw it across the room into an open cardboard box.

"Sure it will, I'll still visit all the time. Besides, isn't this like, your dream come true? You'll only have one brother here to annoy you now." He said.

"Not for long, Al will leave in a couple of years too."

"But you know that he'll visit every night for dinner. Al's rubbish at cooking." As if on cue, Albus walked into the room.

"Hey, my cooking's not that bad!" He protested.

"Yes it is. Remember when we tried to make eggs?" Asked James.

"Do you have to remind me?" Groaned Al.

"I don't remember that at all!" said Lily.

"That's because you were too little." Said James. He emerged from the closet and sat down next to his sister.

"Ooh… is this like what they do on T.V. when the people set up for a story and then everything gets all swirly and turns into a flashback?" Asked Lily.

"No, not at all. This is totally different. Nothing like that… actually, yes. That's exactly what this is."

"_Shh… They'll wake up!" James whispered. _

"_Are you sure this is a good idea?" Asked Albus. _

"_Of course. I saw it on T.V." Answered James. The boys flipped on the lights. They were in the doorway to the kitchen. "Okay, now what's first?" _

"_I don't know, what did they do on T.V.?" Asked Albus. _

"_I dunno. The chef read from a big book, and did what it said." Answered James. _

"_Mummy has some books." Albus pointed to the row of cookbooks on a shelf above the counter. James dragged a chair over and stood on it. He pulled down a heavy volume and flipped to the middle. _

"_I dunno Al. There's no food in this book, only big words and numbers." He closed the book and put it back on the shelf. Suddenly his eyes lit up. He jumped off the counter and ran out of the kitchen. When he came back in, he had a book under one arm, and a small, tired looking girl holding onto the other for dear life, like her amazing older brother was the only thing keeping her alive because he was so perfect-_

"I thought you said that Lily was holding onto _you_!" Said Al.

"She was! Didn't you hear me say that?" Asked James.

"When you deflate your head a little bit, keep talking. It's more interesting now that I'm in it!" Lily announced. James rolled his eyes.

"_Why did you bring her?" Asked Al. _

"_The book was in her room, she woke up when I went in." Answered James. _

"_What book did you get?" Asked Al. James showed him the cover. _

"_Green Eggs and Ham?" He asked. _

"_You bet!" Answered James. "And that's what we're going to make. Now… we're going to need some green eggs and some ham!" Albus went to the fridge. _

"_I only see white eggs!" He said. He took them out of the fridge. "How do we make them green?" _

_James looked into the fridge for himself. He began to pull out things and handing them to Al. _

"_Guacamole, Jell-o, Brussels sprouts… don't put those in I don't like them…" he said. James closed the fridge. _

"_Now we need a bowl!" He announced. Lily, who wanted to help too, eagerly ran to one of the lower cupboards where they kept the plastic containers, and pulled out a large plastic punch bowl. _

"_Perfect!" James exclaimed. Lily set the bowl down on the kitchen table. The boys brought their supplies and gathered around it. _

"_I think you need to crack the eggs." Said Al. James seized the eggs and slammed one onto the table. Raw egg got everywhere. Al held the bowl as James scooped the goo and the shell from the table into it. _

"_I wanna do the next one!" Announced Lily. James handed her the egg. She slammed it onto the table and scooped the goo and shell into the bowl. They did all twelve of the eggs. _

"_Now for the green!" Said James. He opened the tub of guacamole and dumped the whole thing into the eggy- shelly mixture. Lily poured the green Jell-o in next. Al took a large wooden spoon and mixed the concoction together. _

"_This will be good practice for potions class when we go to Hogwarts!" Said James. The others nodded. _

_James opened the refrigerator and began rummaging in it._

"_I can't find any Ham!" He announced. _

"_Maybe it's in the back?" Said Al, who was mixing the eggs so ferociously that it was splattering out of the bowl and onto himself, Lily, and everything else within a five foot radius. _

_James began to look in the back, throwing things that got in his way behind his back as he did so. A potato hit Lily in the head. The boys immediately stopped what they had been doing. Everyone froze. Then Lily opened her mouth and screamed. James rushed over to her and put his hand over her mouth, but the damage had been done. The boys heard the thumping down the stairs and the kitchen door flew open. Lily immediately stopped crying. Ginny looked around the kitchen. She saw the open fridge with its contents strewn all over the floor, and the goo in the bowl, and the eggs all over the table…_

"… and I was never allowed to watch the cooking channel again." Concluded James with a grin.

"It seems like most of the cooking was actually done by you!" Said Albus.

"Yeah, but you were there! You could have told me that you're not supposed to mix guacamole and eggs!" Said James. Albus rolled his eyes.

"See Lily, you don't need to worry about us not visiting!" Said James.

"That had nothing to do with you visiting!" Said Lily.

"Oh… yeah. " Albus hung his head.

"Sure it did! We had a great time that night, and I'll have that memory forever, unless I'm obliviated or hit in the head with a brick or something. We have lots of memories like that, and we can have thousands more. I never stop coming up with great ideas, and you'd have to be a fool to think that I'm never going to come see you again. And you can visit me too!" He wrapped his arms around his little sister. "We'll always be brother and sister, and I'll always come and visit. I promise."


End file.
